


[AU] 오래된 전축 #49

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [41]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 감자튀김과 커피





	[AU] 오래된 전축 #49

# 49

 

 

 

#

불러줘,

나의

이름

#

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

\---미국, 과거---

 

 

 

 

 

 

난 느긋한 사람이다.

설렁설렁, 좋은게 좋은 것.

어릴 때부터 여러 나라, 문화를 돌아다닌게 영향이 있을까. 아니면,

이런 성격이 아니면 벌써 터져버렸겠지, 머리가. 어린 시절에,

그렇게 많은 문화를 돌아다니면. 대부분의 Militaray Brat들은 어떤 방식으로든,

제정신과 정체성을 지키기위해, 의미를 부여한다. 어떤 것이든.

어른이 되어서도 아이시절의 곰인형Teddy Bear를 가지고 있는 사람을 보고 비웃을 수도 있겠지만,

생각해보면.

너도

있지 않는가.

너의 마음 한편에 숨겨진, 너만의

소중한

무언가

그것이 없이는

너

가

사

라

지

는

 

 

 

***

돌이켜보면

집착이었다.

물론, 어린 아이의 치기로는 인정할 수 없었고. 그런 아이같은 자신.

핫.

아이가 아이같다는데 뭐가 잘못된건지. 하여간,

청소년기Teenagehood는 질풍노도의 시기라지. 나는, 깊숙히

빠져버리고 있었다. 내 인생에 처음으로, 온

어떤 사람에게.

 

 

 

***

4주 동안의 기초훈련Military Trainning이 끝나고, 나는 바로 미국방성PENTAGON의 지하사무실에 배치되...

진 못하고. 그저 1층 로비에서 방문하는 사람을 마중하는 데스크Desk를 맡았다.

모든 것의 기초는.

사람.

로비에 앉아서 들고 나가는 수많은 사람들을 관찰하면, 나중에는. 알 수 있다. 딱 봐도,

어떤 사람이구나. 추리하는 능력이.

캡틴은 내가 당신의 일에 관심을 보인다는 것 자체가 흥이 난듯, 싱글벙글.

뭐, 됐어.

다시 제이Jay를 볼 수 있다면, 그렇게 생각해도 상관없지. 어쨌든, 모로 가든 도...

[헤이~ 다녤보이~. 오늘 아침도 하이~.]

[아, 형. 안녕하세요.]

[요거, 오다가 빵집에 들려서 베이글이 맛나게 보여서, 너 것도 하나 챙겨왔지.]

[와, 감사합니다.

아론Aaron 형.]

 

 

 

***

 

아론Aaron형은 1층 데스크 근무하면서 친해진 또다른 한국계 미국인.

하는 일은, 잘은 모르지만, 아시아 동향파악이라든가, 뭐든가. 하여간,

나에게는 그냥 아론Aaron형.

점심시간.

[와아~. 점심! 시간. 출근하는 이유지.]

...형, 너무 솔직해.

[내가 웬디즈Wendy's에서 쏠테니까, 같이 가자.]

[오오, 형. 쌩큐요. 형 차타고 가는거죠?]

미국은 차가 발, 없으면 그냥 어디에 쳐박혀 있는 듯.

여러 나라의 교통시설을 잘 알고 있는 나로서는, 아마

미국에서 가장 제3세계적인 풍경을 뽑으라면 아마도,

대중교통시설, 노숙자방치, 마약의 생활화. 아마, 이 세가지가 아닐까.

모두 대중과 공공영역이고. 제국과 공화국, 독재정치의 중간에 있는 미국이라는 실험은.

앞으로가 더 흥미진진할 듯. 과연 고대로마Ancient Rome의 전철을 밟을지.

이런 뻘 생각을 하다가, 우선 배를 채우는 게 중요하지. 라는 생각에.

웬디즈Wendy's에서 냠냠.

[아론Aaron 형, 국방성PENTAGON에서 근무하는 거, 어때요?]

[왜? 생각있어? 군부대에서 커리어Career? 그러고보니, 너 아버지가 장군이시지?]

[네에, 그건 그런데. 오히려 아버지가 이쪽에서 일하시니까. 그다지, 들어가고 싶은 생각은 없는데요.]

[음음. 무슨 말인지 알겠어. 자신의 길을 가고 싶다는 거지. 아들은 아버지의 뒤를 잇고 싶어하는 마음과, 그 길에서 벗어나 자신의 그림을 그리고 싶어하는 것. 그것이 항상 공존하고 있지.]

아론Aaron형은 학식파, 잘은 모르지만 아마 어디의 유명한 아이비리그IvyLeague대학에서도 수석으로 졸업했을거다.

미군US Military는 항상, 전국대학을 순회하면서 미래의 인재를 리크루팅Recruiting하고 있으니까.

이것도 또한, 전투. 다른 대기업에 빼앗기지 않으려는. 아마 아론Aaron형을 데려오기위해 꽤나 많은 투자를 했겠지.

[국방성PENTAGON 일하는거, 별로 다르지 않아. 다른 회사에서 일하는 거하고. 나인투파이브9-5. 항상 생각하는 것은, 그 다음 휴가날짜지.

미국은 항상 세계를 상대로 전쟁중이라는 우스개소리도 있지만, 지정학적으로 볼때. 위에는 캐나다, 아래는 멕시코, 양옆은 두 개의 대양으로 둘러싸여있기때문에.

아마 세계적으로 가장 전투에 유리한 지형일걸. 그러니까, 정말 미국본국이 위태로워지는 전쟁은... 아마.

내전이 가장 큰 문제일걸. 다들 말은 안 하지만.]

냠냠거리면서, 상황분석도 줄줄.

이럴 때는 전문가같으면서도, 평소에는 그저 서글서글한 형이다.

[실제로 2016대선때가 가장 극명하게 보여준 사건이 아닐까, 물론 지금은 어렴풋이 봉합은 되었지만. 어설프게 된거라서, 언제든지 다시 터질 수 있겠지.

뭐, 역사의 발전은 길고. 인간의 삶은 그저 100년이면 많은 거. 이런 얘기도 다 뜬구름이야. 인간에게 지금 중요한건, 여기.

바로 앞에 있는 밥이지, 응.]

포크로 나온 고깃덩어리를 뾱뾱 가르키면서, 형은 감자튀김을 하나 들어 입에 넣었다.

[그러니까... 별로 다르게 생각할 필요없어. 전선에 나가지 않는이상, 국방성PENTAGON은 군의 가장 수뇌부이기때문에.

아마 총알도 볼 일 없을걸, 사격장이나 가끔식 경비를 뚫고 들어와서 총알싸질기는 미친놈이나, 아니면 일하다가 갑자기 돌아서 자기 머리를 집에서 조용히 터뜨리지 않고 직장에 와서 수류탄투척하는 놈만 빼면은.]

아그작.

감자튀김이 형의 입으로 썰려서 사라진다.

...하지만.

[하지만요, 형.]

[응, 왜?]

[그런 것도 있지 않아요? 비밀작전 그런거.]

[하하, 영화를 너무 많이 봤구나. 탑시크릿TOP SECRET, 탑탑시크릿, 탑탑탑시크릿. 라벨Label은 얼마든지 서류철 앞에 찍힐 수 있어. 그건 찍는 사람 맘이지.

비밀이라는 건, 지금 수행하고 있는 작전이기때문에. 한 70년 후에나 공개할 수 있는거지. 군대를 절대적으로 믿는 건 바보짓이지만, 그렇다고 해서 없앨수도 없는 기관이 군대이고. 그러니까,

다 사람일이라는거지, 별거 없어.]

하지만...

[국방성PENTAGON 지하에 있는 그거, 그건요?]

찰나의

순간이긴 하지만,

보인 것 같았다.

아론Aaron형의

눈빛을.

그것은, 아주 금새

사라져서. 나는, 내가

진짜로 본 것인지, 아니면.

내 맘이 나에게 장난을 친 것인지.

알 수 없었다.

[하하핫. 또 한 명 걸려들었구나. 미군의 도시전설. 뭐, 미군이 외계인을 감추고 있다는 것보다는 유명하지 않지만.

국방성PENTAGON 아래에 뭐가 있다고 생각하는 건 아주 오래전부터 나왔던 말이야. 뭐가 있긴 하겠지, 벙커나. 창고나. 보일러실이나. 하하, 보일러실.]

킥킥거리면서, 다른 감자튀김을 하나 더,

케첩에.

푹.

[국방성PENTAGON 중심부에 무슨 시설이 있다는 것도 나온 얘기고.

실제로는 커피 파는 카페 하나 달랑있습니다. 가끔씩 햇빛도 쐬야죠, 사람이.]

아무렇지도 않게 대화를 끝내려고하는 아론Aaron형의 말끝을 붙잡고, 나는 한 번 다시 시도했다.

[그래도, 그런게 있으면. 알고 싶지 않을까요. 근무하면서.]

아론Aaron형의 눈빛이 잠시 진지해지더니, 어리디 어린 남동생을 보는 눈길처럼.

[궁금한, 고양이, 꽤꼴랑.Curiosity, Cat, Death. 말했잖아, 다녤Daniel.

여긴 다른 회사나 다름 없다고. 자기 일Department이 아니면, 알려고 드려는 건 민폐.

민폐를 떠나서, HR에 잡히면 그냥 핑크빛 쪽지를 받게 될 걸. 넌 해고야!You're Fired! 하하.

그러니까, 알고 싶다면. 가장 빠른 길은 그 소속부에 배정되는 것 뿐.

Neither confirm nor deny. 아, 이건 CIA문구인가. 하지만, 그 생각은 비슷하지.

알지 못하는 것은 말할 수 없고, 아는 것 또한. 말하지 않지. 그러니까, 다녤보이.

지식을 좇지 말고,

직접 하라고.

뭐든지.]

마지막 감자튀김을 음미하는 아론Aaron형.

그렇게,

끝났다.

점심시간은.

 

 

 

***

 

 

<닥터 정Dr. Jeong POV>

 

 

 

[요, 닥터Yo, Doc.]

[네네, 캡틴. 여깄슴다.]

[예전에 얘기한 것 말이지, 어떻게 생각하나?]

[아, 그거요. 다니엘Daniel. 이쪽 부서로 배치하는 거. 네, 생각해보니.

괜찮을 것 같습니다.]

[오, 그래도 내 생각에는 한 번은 튕길줄 알았는데. 내 부탁이라도 해도, 총책임자는 닥터니까.]

[하하, 사람은 많을수록 좋죠The more, the merrier. 그저 이 일의 특성상 많은 사람들과 함께 하지 못한다는 게 아쉬울 뿐.

다녤Daniel군 또한, 이 일에 관심을 보이는 것 같아서. 빠른 시일 내에, 배치하도록 신청하겠습니다.]

 

 

 

커피타임.

 

흐음.

좋군, 커피.

인간은, 재미있다.

그러니까, 알고 싶은거야.

이 교향곡이 흐르는 지하에서,

다른 사람이 와서 만드는 화음은.

커피 믹스에 크림을 넣었을때, 향이

달라지는 것처럼. 변화하지 않는

조직은 쇠퇴하지. 그러니까

젊은 피는 계속 들어와야

하는 것. 그것은 어떤

생명체든지, 첫번째

법칙. 그런 면에서

나는 또 하나의

체스조각을

이 판에

투척.

뿅.

 

 

[너도 그렇게 생각하지? 재밌을 것 같아, 다녤Daniel이라는 아이.

 

제이 Jay.

]

 

돌아오는 대답은 없었다.

하지만, 듣고 있겠지.

너 또한, 원하니까.

너의 이름을,

불러줄

사람

 

 

 

 

***

 

Come, and

Call my

Name

 

**


End file.
